Boundries of Love and Obssesion
by blackwolf-forever
Summary: Anja was a normal muggle girl. She makes new friends, discovers that she is a magical creature, and finds out that her mate is in the school with her. This is here adventures from her first summer as a witch and her fourth year.
1. Day 1

Anja was a normal girl that lived with her godparents from her seventh birthday until five days before her fourteenth birthday. She was around five foot, seven inches tall, with bright blue eyes and light brown hair with red, blue, green streaks in it. The colored streaks were braided. She had green and silver eyeliner, black lipstick, and black nail polish on. She wore black jeans and a black shirt. The necklaces she wore included one that has a dragon and a cobra wrapped around a sword and a spiked dog collar that has a tag with her name, address, phone number, and her nickname, Ebony, that she is called by her friends on it. Anja got the nickname Ebony because she not only has a love of the color and many of the things in her room are made out of Ebony wood, but she also has a love for any animal that has a black coat color. She has a Celtic ring that has two dragons on it on the middle finger of her left hand. On her left wrist she had a long strip of fishnet wrapped around it. Her right wrist had a spiked bracelet on it. Anja was forced to move in with her godparents Kai and Ayamé after her parents disappeared when she was seven years old. Ayamé was a friend of Anja's mom from when they were at school. Kai is Ayamé's husband who she met after she had finished school. Anja does not know that she is a witch or that she is supposed to be going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland called Hogwarts.

Anja is at a private, muggle high school that she goes to Rome, Italy. She is walking home from school with her two best friends. She had known her best friends, Norah and Trisha, since she had moved in with her godparents. They were talking about the party that Anja's godparents were going to throw for her when her school rival Serenity walked up to her and said "I see why your parents left you when you were younger. The saw you for what you really are. You are worthless. You are a freak of nature. You don't deserve to live on this earth. You are a disgrace to everyone. No one wants you here." Anja was looking up at the sky as Serenity said all of this to her. If she had looked at Serenity, Serenity would have seen that Anja's eyes were turning from a bright blue to a dark navy blue. Anja's friends saw the change in color of Anja's eyes and held her arms behind her back. Serenity continued, "You don't deserve to go to this school. Your parents were filthy and poor. They couldn't support you so they left you with your grimy godparents. They all know that you will never live to be anything more than a foul sewer rat." Anja was pissed off. She was desperately trying to escape the hold her friends had her in. She wanted to beat the shit out of Serenity. Anja looked down and Serenity saw that her eyes were no longer a shade of blue but they were a pitch black. Anja was shaking with rage. Her friends accidentally let her go and the next thing Serenity knew Anja had jumped on to her and was screaming at her. "Never talk about my parents or godparents like that again you stupid whore," yelled Anja as she knocked Serenity down and was punching her in the stomach and face. Anja's friends saw that Serenity's face was bloody and it looked like her nose was broken. They ran over to them and tried to pull Anja off saying, "She is not worth it Anja calm down before you kill her."

Before, Anja's friends could get her off Anja was surrounded by a blue light. After, they saw that the light had died down, they saw that in the spot were Anja used to be a huge white tiger. It was pinning Serenity to the ground with its body and had its paw raised ready to swipe its claws across her face when out of nowhere a creepy looking man with greasy black hair popped in front of Anja. She looked and almost as if somehow she knew him she immediately stopped attacking Serenity. Another bright light surrounded Anja then she changed back into a 'human'. The man caught Anja before she could fall to the ground. She looked up at him and said, "What the hell is wrong with me?" before she passed out in his arms. The man pulled out a hidden wand and silently cast a healing charm on the girl on the ground. Anja's friends were too busy to notice this; so he cast an Obliviate charm on the three muggles and disappeared with out a sound. Anja's friends came out of the state they were in and looked around. They saw that Anja was missing and Serenity was passed out on the ground. The last thing they remembered was Anja yelling at Serenity. They looked at each other and said at the same time, "Where did Anja go?"

The man appeared in a small village that bordered a huge castle. He walked up to the gates of Hogwarts and pulled out his wand. He waved his wand, said a spell, and then put his wand back in his pocket. The gates made a quiet squeaking noise then opened. He carried Anja down the path that lead to the gigantic front door. When he got to the door it automatically opened to allow him entrance. The man walked through the door and into the Entrance Hall. He walked through many corridors and up many staircases until he reached the hospital wing that is in the school.

He walked in and set Anja on one of the many beds that are in the room. He called out to the medi-witch. She came out of her office that was connected to the hospital wing. " How can I help you Professor Snape?"

" I need you to run tests on this girl so I can get the potions that are necessary to heal her then, I have to go get my assistant."

" Of course I will see what is wrong. Hold on while I run the test"

Madam Pomfrey went into her office. When she came back out, she was carrying her wand. She walked went back into over to the bed that Snape had put Anja in and cast a charm. A clipboard appeared in front of her. A list of injuries was found on the clipboard. Poppy gasped as she read it, a fractured wrist, major bruising all along her body, some minor and major cuts, some major burns, three broken ribs, and internal damage to her lungs. Madam Pomfrey turned to Snape and said, " Can you get me a blood-replenishing potion, a burn-healing paste,and a healing potion?" " Right away Poppy." Severus left the hospital wing quietly. Madam Pomfrey decided to heal Anja's wrist and ribs first. She cast _Episkey_ on the bones before she cast the same charm againThis time the list was the same except the fractured wrist and three broken ribs were gone from it.

Snape was walking down the corridors towards his quarters. He turned the corner and ran right into someone. He quickly got up off the floor and glared down at the person. As soon as he saw the purple eyes looking up at him he knew who it was. His eyes softened and his heart started beating faster. It was his assistant Aurora. Aurora is twenty years old and as been working as the assistant Potions Mistress since she was seventeen. She has light blue hair and is five foot, six inches tall. She had appeared to come out of nowhere and came to Hogwarts to get a job. He held out his hand to help the woman that he secretly loved. She took his hand and he pulled her up off the floor.

"Are you alright Aurora?"

" Yes, Severus I am alright." Aurora's heart was beating faster; she loved being this close to Snape. She started falling in love with the professor not too long after she arrived at Hogwarts but she was afraid to tell him because she did not think that he would return her feelings.

"Come Aurora, we must go to my quarters," he said as he started walking down the corridor. Aurora caught up to Snape and poked him on his arm.

"Why do we have to go there Sev?" she said curiously. Snape was already walking around the corner but he stopped when he heard the nickname that only his godson, Draco, and his long time friend, Lucius, called him by. He turned around and asked, " Where did you hear that name?"

Aurora replied, " I heard Draco Malfoy calling you that one day when you told him to stay after class. Why do we have to go to your quarters Severus?"

Snape said, "There is a witch, who appears to be the age of a fourth year, in the hospital wing and we need to get the potions that Madam Pomfrey needs so, she can heal her."

Aurora caught up to Snape and asked, "How did she get here?"

"Dumbledore called me into his office when he felt an unknown surge of magic. He asked me if I could floo the Hogsmeade and then apparate to Rome, Italy where the surge was detected." As they continued to walk towards Snape's quarters, Aurora asked, "What happened when you got there?"

"The girl had turned into a huge white tiger and was about to attack a muggle girl. I had apparated in front of her; she turned back and quietly said something before she passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground. I healed the girl that was attacked and then I obliviated all three of the muggles."

They were now in front of Snape's quarters. Snape said the password "Veriturserum", and they walked in. Snape walked over to his potion cabinet and grabbed a blood-replenishing potion, a burn-healing paste, a healing potion, and just in case he grabbed a pain potion and a calming draught. Snape and Aurora went back up to the hospital wing. Snape helped Madam Pomfrey get the potions down the girl's throat then he went back to his quarters to sleep in order to get ready for his meeting with the Headmaster about the girl.


	2. Day 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own Aurora and Anja

**Authors Note**: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and thank crazyXin-loveXwriterfor helping me write and edit this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape left his quarters the next morning and went to Dumbledore's office. When he got to the stone gargoyle that was in front of Dumbledore's office, he said the password "Lemon Drop." The gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a spiral staircase. Snape stepped onto the staircase and it started rotating towards a large oak door. Snape was about to knock on the door when he heard Dumbledore say, "Come in Severus." Snape opened the door and walked into the office. "Would you like a lemon drop or some tea Severus?"

"No thank you Headmaster, I am in a hurry. I must go into Diagon Alley to meet Lucius Malfoy."

"After your meeting with Lucius come back to my office. If you can have him come to my office after you leave." Snape sat in the chair that was across from Dumbledore's desk. "What did you call me in for Albus?"

"I need to know what happened when you got to the location of the magical surge."

"I arrived to see the girl in the form of a white tiger. She was about to attack a muggle. I apparated in front of her and she automatically calmed down. She changed back and then passed out. I caught her before she fell, cast a healing charm on the muggle she attacked, then obliviated all three muggles, and then brought the girl to the hospital wing."

"Thank you Severus, you may leave now." Snape got up and swiftly left Dumbledore's office. He walked through the corridors until he reached the hospital wing. He opened the door and called for Madam Pomfrey. She came out of her office and walked up to Snape. "How can I help you Severus?"

"I came here to ask how the girl I brought here is doing?"

"She is doing fine, her injuries are mostly healed and she should be awake sometime today or by tomorrow."

"Can you call me up from my quarters when she wakes up?"

"I will."

"May I use the fireplace in your office to go to Diagon Alley for my meeting?"

"Of course you can." She went and got a jar filled with floo powder from her office. Snape grabbed a handful and stepped in the fireplace. He threw the powder in the fireplace, yelled "Diagon Alley" and disappeared in a bright green flash of fire.

Snape came out of a fireplace in a small, dark pub. He walked over to the corner where a man with long silver-blond hair and gray eyes was sitting at a table. Snape walked up to the man and said "Hello Lucius, how has your summer been?"

"Good but, the Ministry of Magic wants to search the Manor for Dark objects. They are coming sometime this week and me and Draco wanted to see if we could stay at Hogwarts until the school year starts." Snape sat across from Lucius and said, "I will talk to Albus and see if you and Draco can stay in my quarters at Hogwarts. You can bring anything you might need to hide there as well."

"Thank you Severus." The bartender came and they each ordered a Fire whiskey. They talked about Lucius' family and how he was taking Narcissa's disappearance. Lucius said that he wasn't really worried about it and that he was going to divorce her anyway because he caught her cheating on him with a Death Eater. They talked for about another hour before Snape got up to leave. He turned around when he remembered what Dumbledore had asked him. "Lucius, after I return to Hogwarts the Headmaster wishes to speak with you. I will fire call you when it is time for you to meet him."

"That's fine Severus. I need to pack my stuff and tell Draco we are staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer." Snape said goodbye to Lucius and walked back to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and threw the powder down saying "Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore's office." Snape came out of the fireplace in the office and called for Albus. Dumbledore came out of a room at the top of the stairs in his office. He saw Snape and said "How was your meeting Severus?"

"If it is alright with you I offered to let Lucius and Draco stay in my quarters until the school year begins. The Ministry is searching his manor and they need a place to stay."

"That is fine. I trust that you told him I wanted to meet him today."

"Yes, he said that he would be here. I told him that I would fire-call him after I finished talking to you. He and Draco had to go pack their stuff."

"Thank you, I will have some house elves set up two more bedrooms in your quarters. You can leave now."

"I will fire-call Lucius and tell him that he and Draco can stay here." Snape walked out of Dumbledore's office and down to the entrance to his quarters. He said the password to the portrait and it opened to reveal a comfortable yet gloomy looking sitting room. The walls were painted silver. The floor was covered with dark green carpet. In the middle of the room was an oak table that was surrounded on three sides by a black leather couch and two leather chairs. Across from the table was a large fireplace that could fit about two people in it. Snape walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder that was in a pot attached to the fireplace. He knelt in front of the fireplace and threw the powder into it. He put his head into the green flames and said "Malfoy Manor".

Lucius and Draco were packing things in the living room at the Manor. Draco went to grab something off of the mantle when he saw none other than, his potions master, Severus Snape's head floating in the fire. He jumped at first then, went to the other side of the room to talk to his father. Lucius turned from what he was doing when he heard Draco coming towards him. "Father, Severus is in the fire," Draco said before he went to pack the stuff he needed for the rest of summer and the school year. Lucius approached the fireplace as Snape said; "Dumbledore needs you to come to his office as soon as you can. Send you stuff over first, then have Draco floo to my quarters." Snape was about to say something else when he felt someone grab his arse. "WHAT THE FUCK? SOMEONE JUST GRABBED MY ARSE!"

"Why don't you go back to your quarters and see who is there? I will send Draco and all of our stuff as soon as he is ready."

Back at Hogwarts

Aurora was walking down a corridor in the dungeons when she saw that the entrance to Snape's quarters were opened. She walked into his quarters and automatically noticed that there were two more doors than there was the day before. She looked over at the fireplace and saw that Snape was kneeling in front of the fire with his head in it and his arse sticking up slightly in the air. Aurora was having an inner battle with her thoughts. 'Let me grab it' one part of her mind said. The logical part argued 'You really shouldn't do that. He will find out that you like him'

'What if I want him to find out?'

'What would you do if he rejected you? Would you be able to cope knowing how much you love him and not having him ever return your love?'

'He won't know it was me. He won't know that I love him. I just want to grab his nice arse.'

Aurora snapped out of her thoughts and said "To hell with it, I will do what I want, and I want his arse in my hand." She walked up to Snape and slowly moved her hand out until she had his arse in her hand. 'It is so hard and firm,' she thought as she squeezed his arse. She saw that Snape was coming back and quickly let go to run and hide behind the couch.

Snape said good-bye to Lucius and Draco and went back to his quarters. He looked around his quarters to see if he could find anyone in there. 'I wish it was Aurora but she would probably never like someone like me' he thought as he noticed that, in his rush, he had left the portrait open.

He closed the portrait figuring that whoever it was had left. He stripped off his clothing until he was wearing nothing but his black boxers. Aurora still behind the couch was trying not to run out and tackle Snape to the floor. She watched as he walked into his bedroom and then came back out carrying a pile of clean clothes. Snape walked into the bathroom but left the door open since he was not expecting anyone to come by until Draco got there. He took off his boxers and turned on the warm water for his shower. He set his clean clothes and his towel on the edge of the sink. Aurora quietly walked out from behind the couch and went to the bathroom door to watch Snape take his shower. He had his back to the door and was washing his hair. Aurora watched as the water ran through his hair and down his back. Snape, still not knowing that Aurora was watching him, washed his stomach then one of his hands reached down and grabbed his hardening erection. He stroked himself imagining that it was Aurora's hands touching him in such an intimate way. He called out Aurora's name as he came into his hand.

Aurora gasped when she heard him say her name. She thought that somehow he had found out that she was there. Snape heard a gasp and turned around to find Aurora standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were red with a blush of embarrassment at being caught, and her hand was covering her mouth as she tried to stifle the soft moan she let out when she saw his onyx eyes staring straight at her. Her eyes looked at the rest of his face and she knew that she was in trouble. Snape's face was red with anger and his mouth was opened in shock. He quickly walked over to the sink and wrapped his towel around his waist. Snape walked towards Aurora until he was about only three inches away from her and yelled, "GET OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE!" Snape was so worried that she would be disgusted with him, he didn't think of why she was in his quarters or how she got into his quarters, and he didn't notice that she was now standing in front of him with her chest touching his. Aurora had wrapped her arms around Snape's neck, raised herself on to her tiptoes, and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Snape was so shocked that he did not notice that Aurora was leaving until she had already reached the couch. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. Aurora stopped but she didn't turn around to face Snape.


End file.
